PAXY08
Lumiose City |prev_chapter=Lucky Lucario Was Here |next_chapter=Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change |chapter=Kalos }} What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? (Japanese: ヒトカゲ、まどろむ , Snooze) is the eighth round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , , , , and are at the end of Route 4, and Trevor can't stop thinking about what happened last night. He knows that and can Mega Evolve, but he wants to see if other Pokémon can Mega Evolve, X catches on to this and decides to help. They give Chespin the Kangaskhanite, but when X touches his Mega Ring, Chespin fails to Mega Evolve. Trevor comes up with theories on why it failed, while X goes back into hiding. They then spotted a sleeping Charmander with Froakie staring at it, Charmander then falls over waking it up, but seeing the grass on fire. Charmander then runs around which causes the flames to spread faster, and Froakie saves everyone by using it's Frubble's. Froakie and Chespin start talking to each other, with Y, Shauna, and Tierno noticing, while Trevor thinks it's the same Charmander that appeared when he was talking with Professor Sycamore via Holo Caster. Sina and Dexio find the group as they look at Charmander, while the group itself makes it to Lumiose City. Shauna and Tierno look around but Trevor doesn't know where to start, but knows he has to go to Professor Sycamore's lab to meet him in person, Y is confused that he even gave Trevor Pokémon, and Shauna asks how they even know each other. Trevor explains that since his dream is to become a Pokémon researcher, he was looking for an article written by a professor in another region. He couldn't find it anywhere until he posted on a message board that he was looking for it, Professor Sycamore then contacted Trevor back with the article he was looking for, since then they've kept in touch with each other. X speaks his mind as he questions if they can trust Sycamore, with him and Y getting in an argument. Sina and Dexio come and take away the Charmander from earlier, however they believe Charmander was stolen by the group, which angers Tierno. He uses his dance moves combined with the Roller Skates Korrina gave him earlier to take back Charmander and tell them their not thief's. Sina and Dexio believe Tierno and take the group to Sycamore's lab. After talking with the group Sycamore decides to battle X with him using Charmander and making X use Chespin. Sycamore then mentions Trevor's broken Holo Caster, and says to go to Lysandre Café to get it fixed. While there Trevor, Y, Shauna and Tierno look at pictures Trevor took during the Vaniville Town incident, and one shows a silhouette of a man. Just then the inventor of the Holo Caster and a man who looks just like the one in the picture appears to fix the Holo Caster. Meanwhile in a different location, Xerosic of Team Flare finds Xerneas in it's tree form. Major events * and his friends arrive at . * has X test Mega Evolution on Chespin, but it fails. * Chespin and Froakie notice a Charmander sleeping in the flowerbeds and recognize it, confirming that Charmander belongs to Professor Sycamore. * A disguised Sina and Dexio mistake X's group as thieves stealing Professor Sycamore's missing Charmander and takes it from them. * uses his Roller Skates to retrieve Charmander and clears up the confusion. * X's group arrives in Lumiose City, where they meet Professor Sycamore in person. * Professor Sycamore challenges X to a battle after he notices that X hasn't picked Chespin as his Pokémon yet. * Trevor and the others meet Lysandre to get the Holo Caster fixed, but Trevor gets scared after seeing Lysandre's silhouette in one of the photos Viola took. * Xerosic finds , who has reverted to the form of a tree. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Heart Trim) * (tree form) Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Sycamore * Korrina (flashback) * Lysandre * Xerosic * Sina * Dexio * Townspeople Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's) * (Fletchy; 's) * ( 's) * (Professor Sycamore's) * (Professor Sycamore's) * (Professor Sycamore's) * ( ; Mega Lucario; flashback) * (Celosia's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Heart Trim) * (Trainer's) * (Adventures; tree form) * (later ) * (later ) * Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |es_eu= }} Category: Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 8 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) fr:Chapitre 8 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY08 zh:AXY008